halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo 3:Unggoy/Chapter 2
Before Reading Before you read this fan-fic, please read this paragraph first for some instructions for the reader. This is to maximize the ability of the reader to truly be pulled into the story. Next to some paragraphs, there will be a little window with a Youtube video showing a link to some Halo music. For an added experience while reading fan-fic, please click the link to the video playing the music as a supplement to corresponding paragraph. While every person's reading speed is different, it is also recommended that if the music ends sooner than intended, to not replay it and jumble up the timings, and that if one encounters the following Youtube window while the previous is still playing, to end the first song and begin the second. Thank you for reading and enjoy. :(Note:Special thanks to User:Specops306 and User:-Ascension- for showing me how to implement these videos onto these articles. Whoo!) Chapter 2:The Keyship and the Mourner Kw2sz-tqegU Honcha was distraught. After several hours of fruitless searching, he had not managed to find the Minor’s wife and thus, upon returning, was scheduled to “Needle Torture” when someone finally found her hiding in the ductwork on the eastern wing of the barracks. So they threw him out of there, and then he was left to wander again. Why was this whole day going to smoke? It was the Great Journey that was the only thing that kept him going. The promise of godhood, for all his service, THAT was something worth living for! So what could he do as a god? Maybe blow up some planets, mess with the weather, all things worth dreaming about. “Your mind bathes in dreams, mine in nightmares.” A voice! Where was it coming from? “I pity what you wish for, it may indeed come true.” Should he talk back? He didn’t know, the last time he talked to a mysterious voice, he got the voice’s husband set on him! “We are both criminals, bound by crimes we were too foolish to foresee. All I ask is that you join with me.” Honcha could only stutter. For he had just realized where the voice was coming from. The Dreadnought, the Sacred Keyship in the apex of the city. He could see it now, high above him, its prow reaching high into the sky. And, it was… speaking to him! “It is no comfort to be alone for millennia, with only oneself and one’s greatest enemy to speak to”, it said. “Even you fall into my same sins, committing atrocious acts all for the promise of immortality.” Honcha could only stutter. “Wha… wha… what acts? What sins? What greatest enemy?” The Dreadnought did not answer. It remained there, stolid and absolute.“O-Oracle? What pains yee?” “You not being a Reclaimer is what pains me… But right now, immense things are happening. And when they do, I shall reunite within myself as I return to The Ark. But will there be anybody to take?” So the Oracle wanted companion? “I can be friend!” cried Honcha. “I can be GOOD friend!” A chuckle of sorts seemed to come from the Dreadnought. “Brave with your words, but do you know what you ask? Where does your loyalty lie, small one? With your Covenant?” “With the Forerunners! With the makers of the Sacred Rings! For the Great Journey!” “Then perhaps it is time for a little education. Sit down. I shall tell you everything.” Oh good! Honcha felt so honored to be spoken to by the Oracle! And now he was going to hear a story? xrmIQXXbC8c :“Unggoy…” came the hiss from behind his back. Honcha turned around to see a tall Gravity Throne, and on it. one of the High Prophets gazing at him with a menacing expression. “Why do you place yourself so near to our Relic? Do you assume that you alone are the wise one to approach it?” Honcha did not speak. Last time he speak to Hierarch, they make him clean the protodermis supply tubes by himself!… with his mask. “The Oracles do not appreciate being approached by slaves, by COWARDS!” he said, nearly spitting as he spoke that last line. “He only spoke with us, we the Hierarchs! And he told us all the truth of the Journey. Now go! I have need of the Oracle.” :“For what?” Oh, he spoke Baaad idea! But the Prophet didn’t seem to mind. He merely chuckled and said, “Why, to learn of the Ark. Tonight we travel there! And tonight begins our Journey.” He chuckled and then proceeded to float away. Honcha saw a massive army follow him. Brutes, Elites, even Unggoy like himself! ’’Gaafi will do good in fight’’, he thought. It had been a long time since he saw his friend, but with his rank, he was destined to go. But he better leave, before army spot him! :But as he trundled away, alone in his thoughts, a foreign mind seemed to speak to him “Go to the barracks of the Sangheili. There, you shall see you must be do.” What?! Their barracks? “Oracle, me just ran from there!” “Return. There you shall meet your fate.” And so, off Honcha ran, in the name of the Forerunners. Links Click here to read the next chapter! Click here to return to the chapter index!